


An Arrangement of Sorts

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage?, Bottom Namikaze Minato, Brainwashing, Bribery, Dark, Don't read if you don't like, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fourth Shinobi World War, Intersex no jutsu, Madara is sort of a good husband, Madara this is not how you marry people, Mangekyou Sharingan, Minato is tired of bullshit, Mpreg, Namikaze Minato has issues, Rape, Read the tags dammit, Rinnegan, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uke NamiKaze Minato, at least at first, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: READ THE TAGS PEOPLE THIS IS MY MOST F*CKED UP WORKThere isn't torture involved at the very leastI can tell you that but kidnapping is kidnapping.No likey don't read.It gets lighter later on in the next chapters but its pretty damn dark.Nevermind we're going full dark. There is a light at the end of the tunnel don't worry.----------------He’s breathing.He’s alive.And he’s stuck.Or alternatively;Minato decides getting a horrible husband instead of having the world end is a fair trade.He might reevaluate his second life choices later.





	1. Chapter 1

He barely recognized his surroundings at first.

The first thing he was aware of was the sensation of wind, slowly caressing his body in a way that makes him slowly aware of the limbs he has, then pushing in through his mouth and making him choke as his chest starts to hurt.

And he gasps, blue eyes flying open, and he automatically snatches the sounds surrounding him with his ears-

The room is spinning- when did he start standing?- and he’s surrounded by earth, cavern walls and he can feel the outside he can taste flowers, grass, open air on the tip of this tongue he needs to go _out out out out out out-_

A sharp sensation cuts through his entire being and he’s lurched into the sudden awareness of a dark haired man’s presence. His face close, eyes glowing a red with black patterns spinning in a way that is hypnotizing, an arm around his waist making feeling warm even through the white kimono he realizes he’s wearing. 

He falls back into unconsciousness. 

—————————

When he’s awake again he’s more aware of himself and he can feel the sensation of blood pumping through his veins.

He remembers that he is a flesh being with four limbs and opposable thumbs, and after that he remembers that he is a trained Shinobi that has killed thousands with the use of weaponry. 

And finally, he remembers he is Namikaze Minato, a failure of a mentor to his three students, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Hakate Kakashi. A failure of a husband and father to a beloved wife, Uzumaki Kushina, and burdened son, Uzumaki Naruto. A sacrifice for a village, Konohagakure. A former Hokage, the Yondaime, an undead fighter to fight a Fourth Ninja World War that he might as well have had a part in happening the moment he let Uchiha Obito die…

So why was he here? Heart beating, chakra reserves slowly being refilled, aware of the sensation of a hand stroking his head…

‘!!!’

He immediately lurched upwards, scrambling back and up as he keeps eyes on the dark haired figure, ignoring the protest of his muscles as he got into a fighting stance.

Uchiha Madara sat crosslegged across him on a...bed?

Eyes darting around, he observes they are in a bedroom. A big grand one at that.

Minato can't spot any openings.

"Where is this?" He demands more than he asks, trying to quell the weariness that comes with the awareness of being very much alive as the man addressed eyes him up and down with a content hum.

Sage he wished he had at least one shuriken with him. 

"So you don't remember then?" Madara asks instead of answering his question, and Minato feels a sense of dread.

“Remember.. what? Exactly?” there is the Uchiha Crest carved into the headboard. He can’t sense any other life around him, and there is noticeable pain in his chest now, and his limbs feel heavier and heavier, unused.

Suddenly he found himself looking into the Sharingan and Rinnegan Madara possesses, startled by the sudden close proximity he almost doubles over from the sudden stiffening in his entire being, a step back making him lose his footing on the- he’s actually not sure what material to call it, it’s not wood, not marble, nor is it the paper mat used in traditional homes, nor is it a carpet- ground.

He absolutely _did not **SQUEAK**_ in surprise when he was literally swept off his feet and found himself being carried bridal style. He was the former Yondaime Sage dammit.

Even if he was currently weak, pathetic-

And very much _alive_.

“Unwise of you to push yourself when you’re just revived.” The Uchiha tells him, almost as if he’s talking about the weather and Minato is feeling his hackles rise from the close proximity, training and oversensitivity making him too aware of all the dangers the man possessed.

“Why-“ he chokes out as his back hits the soft bed that would drive the wealthiest Daimyo into jealousy in sheer size and comfort, Madara towered over him, trapping him under his dojutsu, eyes roaming over his body with intent that rakes a shudder throughout his whole body.

‘Why did you bring me life?’ 

The unspoken question receives no verbal answer, the dark haired man instead seizing one of Minato’s wrist and bringing to view a familiar tattoo that makes memories flash through his head—

——————  
 _Minato would do anything to do his son right, anything do something a father should do for their child for at least once._

_So when they’re in the middle of a stalemate, Minato having lost both of his arms, pushed back by the stab of a chakra rod that pinned him to a boulder-_

_Madara offers a boon. Tsukuyomi plan would be called off-_

_“In return you will become mine.”_  
——————

-A feeling of defeat, and a strange sense of relief courses through him and he finally relaxes in the others grasp, his eyes glued to the Uchiha crest tattooed to his wrist as he does so.

The man above him makes a purring sound at the other submissiveness, and noses the others neck eliciting a surprised gasp.

“It’s time you held your end of the deal.”

Minato closes his eyes to the sensation of heat pooling at his stomach as callous hands push away the white yukata he’s wearing, roaming his body and infecting it with their warmth. 

“Ah-“ his eyes snap open at the sensation of fingers pressing _inside_ but that’s definitely not a hole that was there before-

“W-what did you-?” His breath hitches at the sensation of newly formed walls parting around patient, warm fingers that keep rubbing, almost massaging them, and Minato finds himself clamping his legs shut as much as he can, having a death grip on the arm that keeps moving and he lets out an involuntary whine that makes him feel like a part of him is dying. 

He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to feel pleasure from the hands of the man that took his life away. That bought the demise of his students and wife and might as well have been the main reason why his sons life was ruined-

‘But those are your mistakes, aren’t they?’

“I have casted on you a newly invented Jutsu…though I’ve only changed some lower properties and given you a womb.”

All thoughts derail and Minato thinks he is starting to dissociate, especially when a hot wet mouth clamps on his chest and the two fingers inside him spread, a wet mortifying sound coming from its source.

A…womb. He has a womb… oh Sage...

“To keep things short, I'm going to fuck you until you're pregnant." 

Oh Sage he’s not-He can’t-

"And you will enjoy it." Madara finishes his talking by biting down on Minato's sensitive neck and adding two more fingers into the tight virgin entrance, thumb rubbing against a sensitive clit as his fingers continue to move.

And Minato hears himself scream, arching his back a shudder wracking over his body and sobs at the feeling of the fingers spreading inside him again and touching _something_ that Minato at first didn't understand, but when he feels the sensation of something tearing inside him and feeling wider than he should be-

‘He broke my hymen.’ His shock and pleasure muddled mind provided, followed with the feeling of intense mortification mixed with gratification as Madara pulls back from leaving bite marks around his neck, slides out his hand with a wet sound that makes him shudder through another orgasm with teary eyes and a low moan.

“Oh, it appears I broke your hymen.” the Uchiha says, his tone almost mocking, and Minato’s thankful his eyesight is blurred because he doesn’t want a clear picture of that smug grin.

‘Bastard.’ He thinks, but doesn’t say out loud. 

_There isn’t anything left for him to say. He doesn’t think there is anything left of himself. Not ever since the moment he made that deal. He doesn’t even have the right to regret._

And when Madara enters him he feels pieces of whatever was left break.

————————————

It’s hours later, after Madara continuously played his body like a flute, made him cum too many times to count with his overly large cock-

_”This is your body.” He whispers in his ear, pressing a hand against his stomach and making Minato feel the appendage that’s penetrated his womb. “This is all you are now.” He grinds into him, presses fingers that taste like himself into his mouth._

_Minato can’t hear himself anymore. Only weeps in shame and despair through his hoarse throat._

-He doesn’t think about it.

Madara had left sometime during his consciousness, having the decency to clean up the other-

_”Doesn’t it feel good?”_

_“Yes, that’s it, let go, you are mine now.”_

_“I always take care of what is mine, give yourself up to me.”_

-He doesn’t think about it.

He lays unmoving, staring distantly into the far wall, his naked body covered only by the admittedly warm blanket. 

There is an empty void in his chest.

—————————————

It takes another hour in awareness for him to break down again, feeling panic well up in him.

He has a womb. He had sex with Madara, though he loathe to call it _sex_. There is child forming there.

Oh Sage he’s going to be pregnant with Madara’s child. 

Oh fuck.

His breathing turns harsh, and he grips his hair, tugging at his locks, and the pain helps none for him to escape the situation.

There is no way that Minato won’t end up pregnant. 

Not with how much Madara came in him-

Fuck.Shit. StopSTOPstopstOp. Do NOT think about it-

—————————————

When Madara returns Minato can’t help the flinch at the sudden appearance of the man right besides him, and he feels like throwing up again at just the sight of him. 

He feels glad that there are seals that lead to different rooms, such as a large bathroom, at the very least. 

_Minato feels like his head is heavy, clouded, his stomach long stopped churning. He was in a pitiful state, but he feels that's not important._

_There isn’t anyone around to ridicule him anyways._

_He shivers and jolts at the feeling of his... the new part of his body... getting accidentally pressed against the cold surface and he curses Madara in all the ways the entirety of the Elemental Nations have come up with while feeling like hands were pressing all over his skin._

He had settled himself on the bed, feeling exhausted, drained, and unbelievably empty when the other had returned. 

Shinobi should be adaptive. Minato was no different, and he was the hardest at being taken by surprise...

But there is no point in keeping a guard up, not when he agreed to give his everything to this man. 

And this was not the battlefield.

"I have bought food." The man said, voice deep and completely unbothered by the flinch he gained. Instead he sets the tray in his hands to the floor, grabs one of the plates that contain curry and rice, "I did say I take care of what is mine." 

There is nothing else to do but force himself to eat.

Maybe, maybe, _maybe_ , he will get used to eating with the other man. Now that he was a bit, slightly calmer, it was easier to recognize that part of his distress also came from the void that the Yin Kurama had left in his mind, when he had rejoined his other half in Naruto. 

And, even if he doesn't get used to it.

It's fine.

He will always put his son first. And the other alternative was... not favorable for the world. For anyone. Too much destruction, too much death.

The taste of the curry is surprisingly soothing, perhaps there are mysterious herbs used in it? There are several reasons why there would be herbs. He doubts its for his own benefit.

There is certainly _someone_ who will benefit.

That's actually somewhat of a reassurance, as long as Minato was...carrying... he will most likely have some benefits from it himself.

A very thin silver lining among these very dark clouds.  
_________________________

After a week Minato finds himself sparring with Madara. It's a taijutsu only fight, and Madara holds back. A _lot_.

Minato would feel like he's being underestimated if it weren't for the fact that he knows too well how Uchiha's are protective of their kin. Mikoto had many cousins including her own husband be careful around her. She always complained about it whenever she came to visit Kushina and him. 

However, he doesn't have the luxury to complain. After all, he has more than just _that_ to worry about.

Being newly, fully, resurrected-reanimation and resurrection are two entirely different things- made Minato have to catch up at a lot of things. He was at a weaker level than he was at before.

Madara had apparently taken note of this, and had decided to apparently become his instructor of sorts. 

Of course. Minato wasn't sure why Madara thought he should be in top shape. 

He would understand if Madara wanted him to be relatively healthy but... wouldn't Madara prefer for a potential future enemy to be weak?

On the other hand, perhaps that doesn't really concern Madara. On a one on one fight it has already been proven that Minato would lose. 

He sent a wild kick that got intercepted before he found himself laid down across the purple grassy field- there are seals in the main room that lead to dimensions that boggles Minato's mind- Madara standing over him, face inches away from his own, calmly straddling him.

Minato, kept his face carefully blank while he internally panicked _because that does not feel like a kunai_. 

A hand travels down the training clothes that Madara had handed to him, and Minato instinctively tears his eyes away from the Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan above him. 

Really, he shouldn't feel that surprised when his knees are bent to his shoulders and there is something big, thick, _long_ grinding up into him, determined to shape his insides into its own shape, drawing out noises that are swallowed by a hot mouth that tastes of spice and ash.

Madara doesn't really give him any time to be surprised. Or afraid.

_________________________

Minato is entirely too used to Madara's insatiable libito by the end of the second week, to the point that there is only the sensation of the pleasure to focus on and he hates himself for being so sensitive to the admittedly gentle but overwhelming ministrations Madara gives him. 

He whines in desperation as Madara goes torturously slow, lazily dragging his cock through the inside of his cunt in a way that he can feel the vein traveling across its length.

He's all too used to that thing hitting against his cervix continuously, too used to Madara forcing out all those embarrassing noises out of him. 

It's an even more mortifying experience to know that he would beg for the man who might as well have taken everything from him to go harder.

What a disgusting thing he's become.

"If you call me 'husband'," the man speaks causing blue eyes to snap towards him in attention that wanes from a sudden sharp trust that sends his toes curling, channel clenching and head rolling backwards. "I will give you what you want."

No.

No.

Nononono-

There are lines he can't cross no he can't-

'Kushina please.' 

"I- can't." He breathes out, voice labored, pained, strained, and then everything stops.

He pants eyes dizzily staring into the distance to the side, sight blurred by tears, as his body tries to clamp down on the other further, tries to move on its own only for that to be prevented by powerful hands.

The feeling of being betrayed by his own body has long stopped stinging.

There is a few seconds long of silence before Madara begins rapidly moving causing Minato's eyes to widen and gasp in surprised pleasure, feeling more than hearing mewls pour out of his mouth as his overheated body is peppered by a pair of lips in a chaste manner- a first, since usually Madara would ensure that all their 'sessions' were absolutely filthy-, he feels a shudder wrack through his body when Madara presses his lips to his shoulder and mouths a word Minato is unsure if he misinterpreted or not.

'I'm sorry.'

_________________________

By the end of the third week Minato is more... confused, than he is melancholy.

Oh, sure, he is definitely unhappy about being away from his own family and loved ones, and he is still definitely reeling from how unusually empty his mind is from the absence of Kurama, and, well, he doesn't like his current status of being pregnant...it's still weird to use that term...

But now that he has found the time to come down from the edge that he was close to falling off from continously fighting battle after battle for... sage knows how many years, he manages to find his mindset that is that of a Kage, and a skilled Shinobi that had earned the nickname Yellow Flash of Konohagakure, a name that had spread fear throughout Iwagakure and gave him the reputation to 'flee on sight' in their bingo book.

When he had given himself up to Madara, he had expected the worst possible tortures, and when it turned out what Madara wanted to use him for was something like _this_ he had resigned himself a life of despair.

But so far, instead of treating him like an object that he can use whenever he wants, Madara treated him like a... person. Sure, he was still captive, and sure, most of the humane treatment was probably because a negative mindset may affect the child but...

Madara had bought him books on fuuinjutsu, none of them containing any information that could help him escape of course, and had helped him recover most of his previous strength...

Took him to places that were outside of the room, all different dimensions that had quirks that told him they had nothing to do with the world he was born and grew in, and he explained them all, their moon cycles, all he knew about the life that thrives on them...

The memory of the first time he had seen horned four eared rabbits, and how Madara had softly showed him how to handle the creatures that had immediately seem to taken a liking to him flashed through his mind.

....

Minato doesn't want to make any assumptions.

But he's pretty damn sure he just signed up for marriage when he had agreed to that bargain. 

'And.' He thinks, glancing up from the scroll he was scanning to look at the other man that was preoccupied by a book. 'If I'm not wrong, there actually seems to be... feelings involved.'

While most of his mind was going through the throes of a breakdown, the rest of it had observed the others behavior during those three weeks spent together. 

As someone who was friends with the Uchiha's, mainly Fugaku and Mikoto, he has experience in looking past instinctively put stoic masks and seeing emotional vulnerability that an Uchiha possesses underneath it all. 

And Madara showed signs of, well, _attraction_.

'This is rather troublesome huh?' He thinks blandly as he turns back to reading the scroll in his hand, mind mulling over this new information.

_________________________

It was halfway through the fourth week that the chest pains started.

At first he had ignored them, instead going about his daily business of exploring the dimensional spaces outside of the room accessible to himself. 

He had especially felt elated at finally having access to the kitchen, though Madara seemed uncomfortable with the idea of leaving Minato on his own in there, never failing to leave a kage bunshin within the area. 

At first the clone slightly disturbed Minato's chakra senses, before he managed to completely ignore it.

It was when he was trying out a recipe for lunch that he felt his chest particularly hurt, though it was nowhere near as bad as the several injuries he had gotten in life, training told him he should most probably check to see what the hell is going on.

He felt immense regret at doing so. And also quite a bit of embarrassment.

His nipples looks unhealthily swollen... and were producing what looked like a white fluid...

'Just how advanced is this jutsu?!' He thought, as he quickly tugged his dark blue yukata close, expression unchanging at the revelation that he is producing **breastmilk** as he does his best to focus all his attention to the stove in front of him. 

It's when he turns off the stove he realizes he failed at being discreet. Because that's when he felt a clever hands swiftly sneak into his yukata and cup his apparent breasts, causing a gasp to form and for his hands to find purchase on the counter so he wouldn't end up falling over. 

"That looks painful." A breath brushes over his ear, causing him to whimper because those pinching of fingers were making him unfairly sensitive. 

"A-Ah.." 

"I could help you with that." Madara's clone murmured, abruptly turning him around and eyeing his chest with a look of hunger that sends an unexplainable heat through Minato's body.

'Hormones. It must be hormones.' He bites back a groan the moment a mouth finds his nipple, clamping on it, using teeth as Minato, embarrassingly enough, feels a certain area between his legs getting wet, causing him to press his legs together as a hand massages around his other nipple.

Seeing more of that white fluid- _milk_ \- produce from that hands skillful ministrations give him an inkling as to how Madara's clone is 'helping' him.

"Pervert." He manages to grit out, earning a surprised chuckle against his skin and he ends up looking down to see the clone looking up at him with a swirling mangekyo, a smile tugging at his lips. 

The smile takes his breath away. Surprisingly soft, and genuine.

"Like you aren't one."

'Oh you think you're clever you piece of shit-' all thoughts get cut off when fingers leave his nipple in favor of thrusting into his cunt, and the mouth suckles on his chest with almost renewed vigor, hot tongue lapping up any escaping drops.

He throws his head back, moaning almost shamelessly.

'Fucking pregnancy hormones.' He thinks viciously. 

_________________________


	2. Trust Me Trust Me Darling Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting increasingly more fucked up....

"Dad?" 

Minato blinks into the darkness, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of two familiar figures.

"Naruto?... What-How-" he stutters out as his son immediately wraps his two arms around his waist, buries his face into his chest with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God we found you we found you-" the blonde started to babble and Minato automatically wraps an arm around him, using his other hand to stroke his head and feels something in his core relax.

God. He barely remembers hugging his own son. 

So he enjoys this moment, for once his mind empty of thoughts other than this moment.

"It was really-really hard trying to find you but I managed to get Kurama and Sasuke to work together and Sasuke used his Sharingan-Are you okay?! Did that bastard hurt you?!-"

And his mind restarts.

He just takes notice of Mikoto and Fugaku’s son and Kurama, in all his full form looming over them. It’s a miracle that he had even managed to miss it at all. 

Or maybe he was just too focused on his own son.

"Oh-sorry I didn't-" he started feeling slightly flustered when the giant fox huffs.

**"Cool it Namikaze. It's natural for you to completely focus on your own off spring. Quite human of you. Which is, you know, what you are."**

"I see you've kept all that sass." Minato says, a smile quirking up his mouth. 

**"Yes. And I see you have grown out your hair in this past 6 months and.."** the bijuu cocks his large head to the side for a moment, eyes squinting. **"...Oh. I'm going to be very mad about this aren't I?"**

Minato carefully averts his eyes while Naruto blinks, grabbing his father by the shoulder and holding him an arm length away with calculating eyes.

“…Dad there is something in your..." he starts before he quiets, and Minato feels his nerves fraying from the intense way Naruto's eyes scrutinized his stomach. 

Before he could attempt to divert attention away from the topic he sees a hand land on Naruto's shoulder and Sasuke shooting a glare at his son before his expression shifts to sympathetic as he meets eyes with the former Yondaime.

"You're not obligated to tell us Yondaime-sama, though it would be great if you could tell us what you can of your location."

 _"I'm afraid he can't tell you that even if he wanted to."_

He closes his eyes, squeezing the hands of his son one last time before the familiar intent filled chakra of Madara entirely fills his senses, his surroundings, hears the angry shouts of Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke as they are pushed out, and feels the possessive caress of hands on his distended stomach that he had been able to begrudgingly accept as part of his body long ago as he slowly wakes up.

A hot wet mouth trails along his pulse, and Minato can’t repress the shiver that coarses through his body even as he closes his eyes and feels a few tears slip down his cheek.

Naruto-

He-

_Naruto-_

“I need to go…” he muttered, forcing himself not to slap away the hands as he feels bile rise up his throat, opting to simply leave from under the covers.

Madara letted him go.

———————————

Minato hadn’t noticed it until he was nearing his seventh month within captivity.

He was sitting at the wooden porch some of the horned rabbits immediately gathering around him the moment he made it past the seal. A big, furry one had set on his lap, and was making rumbling noises against his slightly protruding stomach.

’This ones pregnant.’ He thought, scratching the soft creature behind the ears. ‘Kindred spirit I suppose…?’

He’s been thinking about the child lately, been wondering about how they would be…

For some reason, he gets the feeling he will be a boy.

_’I’m his kaa-san that’s how I know dettabane!’_

He stopped stroking the pregnant rabbits fur.

…..Who had told him that?

Slowly, he feels anxiety build up within him as he began searching through his memories, trying to remember events before he was captured by Madara- No, he had- There was a bribe-

No. No. Wrong. Why can’t he remember? What-

Rinnegan.

He ignored the concerned snuffling noises the snow white creatures around him made as he gently removed the pregnant one from his lap and shakily stood up, beginning to hyperventilate in fear, anxious to remember, he has to remember, he _knows_ there were important people-

“Stress is bad for our child Minato.” Madara’s voice came from behind him and he turns lightning fast, panic and fear overriding rationality as he grabs hold of the yukata his captor was wearing and desperation crawls through him.

“What did you do? What-“ a shuddering breath as a few tears leak “I can’t- I- Give them back-“

Almost like nothing was _wrongwrongwrongWRONG_ about the situation the Uchiha instead of answering wraps an arm around the others waist, his other hand reaches to brush through his long hair before cradling the hysterical blondes weeping face and looking deep into his blue eyes with his shifting Rinnegan and lazily spinning Mangekyo Sharingan. 

_”Give me back my memories-“_

“Shh.”

Minato’s world begins to spin as he tries to grasp at things that are falling away too fast for him to catch, too fast for him to do anything other then sob in fear of the gap in his memory-

His identity-

People he knew before-

Where where where where where where please give them back

“No! Please!” Madara simply sways them both gently humming a tune and shushing the pleas and the sobs that escape Minato, even as the man begs, begs and begs he simply stares deeper into his eyes.

Eventually Minato’s entire mind shifts.

And he quiets.

Grip on the yukata going slack, blue eyes darkening, becoming ever so lifeless as their spark is taken away, replaced with dull confusion.

What..

“Madara?” Minato asks, voice soft but hoarse… why did his throat and eyes hurt? Ah, he must have experienced one of his fits…

“Yes dear?”

“What was I…when did we get outside?…” oh, he dearly hoped he didn’t do something horrible…

“We were going outside to spend sometime with the rabbits, remember Minato?”

No, no, he couldn’t remember…

“I remember cooking in the kitchen… after that…” a blank.

His husband hums again, pressing his lips to the smaller mans temple as murmured “It’s alright, even if it gets worse I will still love you.”

Minato never had any reason to distrust his beloved husbands words. He would never lie to him.

It didn’t matter where the trust and certainty came from, only that Madara and the yet to be born child inside him are his whole worlds…

And he wouldn’t trade them for anything.

“Have you thought of a name for our child yet?”

Ah.

“You know I’m bad with names Dara…”

“I could pick the name for the second child, since you’re the kaa-san it’s only fair you pick the first ones name…”

Minato blinks, then feels his face redden and feels his lips upturn into a smile.

“Geez you keep making me fall for you when you act all fair like that~” he says caressing the sides of his husbands face as the other ducked his head, huge hair nearly overshadowing them both and effectively hiding Madara’s face.

“Hmmm as for the name….” He hummed thoughtfully.

“…How about Menma?”

A snort.

“See? See? I told you I was bad with names!!!”

“Oh no, Mina, I’m not making fun of you…”

“You are! You so are!”

The horned rabbits shuffled around them, and the biggest pregnant female lets out a soft noise of sorrow and regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm writingforFun and this is jackass

A psychological play on ones memories is a professional Genjutsu users specialty as much as a Yamanaka’s is. 

People believe what they want to believe, and what Minato wants, Madara knows, is to believe that he wasn’t in hell. That he wasn’t the same man who went through the events he had. 

Truly, the Shiki Fujin has given him a great advantage, and at the end of the day Madara knows better than any Genjutsu user that the brain values its own protection. There is no human being in the world that doesn’t want to be safe.

Namikaze Minato is an extraordinary human being in his accomplishments, and was self sacrificing enough for his village and son. But, he is a human being.

And Uchiha Madara offered him the safety he truly desires. 

The power of belief is more powerful than the ability to remember. 

_’Minato’_ , he thinks as he brushes blonde locks aside and gets an answering, oblivious shy smile, _‘Never stood a chance against me.’_ he answers the smile with a genuine smile of his own.

The former Yondaime was damaged and at his limits, and after giving him a taste of pleasure that only he can offer, it was all too easy to convince his subconscious that Madara was the only place to turn to. 

It’s coercion, he admits shamelessly. Were it not for the fact that Madara had cut Minato off from his remaining loved ones, and were it not for the fact that he had another child growing inside him, Madara’s Tsukuyomi wouldn’t have taken as firm of a hold as it did.

But it’s not just Minato being manipulated here. No. Life can never be as simple as that.

Madara, no matter how long he lived, and no matter his Rinnegan, or how many tailed beasts he can control….

He is a human being as well.

And human beings have their desires.

Minato happened to meet that criteria.

He is self aware enough to recognize that he does not desire Minato, but desires the idea of him. He desires the idea of living in a peaceful world, and managing to leave at least one in a world where they will grow happy.

No matter how fond he grows of this version of the blonde, Madara will lift the illusion after the child is born. 

And after that…

…After that his legacy, Menma, will carry on.

Minato’s parental instincts will ensure that, despite his father being a monster, Menma will grow up loved by his mother. No matter how much his father is hated, Minato cannot condemn someone as innocent as a baby.

Madara is certain that Minato can’t bare to condemn another one of his children. Not the same way he believe himself to have condemned his first son, Naruto. 

He is certain of that.

————————————

He hears someone calling him when he dreams, sometimes.

Sometimes he feels another presence inside his mind besides his husband, and for some unfathomable reason he can’t bring himself to make his husband aware of the meager, but very much there presence. 

It’s an act of rebellion that confuses himself, and it’s an act that eventually drives Minato to decide investigate his own mind.

_”Namikaze.”_

A familiar sound. An ancient one, stern but cautious. 

“Who are you?”

Silence answers him.

Namikaze.

A familiar name.

Namikaze.

Who was Namikaze?

Who is Namikaze?

He feels a slight crack in the mindscape as his hands find their way to his rather enlarged stomach.

It gets ever wider.

His head hurts.

Something-No, everything feels wrong.

As he turns around he comes across a fractured mirror, and he sees a blood dripping mouth form words, voiceless, but full of regret, misery and anger all the same.

_’Kill him kill him kill him kill him-‘_

_‘Kill Uchiha Madara.’_

Before he could do anything other than widen his eyes as his bloodied mirror image violently ripped itself from the fractured reflective glass, shattering it further, a flash of red covers his vision.

And he hears the familiar, but strangely enough unwelcome voice of his husband.

_”Not yet.”_


End file.
